Adventures of Sam Winchester
by River Redfox
Summary: Sam Winchester is having a really bad day and his boyfriend,Gabriel,is trying to make him feel happy. He finds out about Gabe's family and the secrets that Gabriel is hiding from Sam.He can not choose between Gabe or Meredith(who is four years younger than Gabe)who is the same age as Sam. What will Sam Winchester do and who will he choose.I don't own the characters of Supernatural.
1. chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story please enjoy.**

 **I do not own the characters of** **Supernatural**

I woke up to my brother, Dean, banging on my door. I did not get much sleep last night because of my homework that due today. Dean said," Sammy, get up we are late for school!" I got dressed and went downstairs to find Dean by the front door. As I met him I said," My name is Sam, Dean, not Sammy." Dean just gave me his you better get your ass to the car look. So I did, Dean was fond of his car it was a 1967 black Chevy Impala that he got from our dad. We rode in silence to school. We pulled into the parking lot of the school I yawned as I got out of the car and ran inside. I saw Gabriel and ran to give him a hug. As we hugged Gabe said," Sammy, you look tired. Did you not get enough sleep last night." I said as Gabe rubbed my back," No, Gabe, I went to bed at five an hour before my alarm went off." Gabriel is the only one to call me 'Sammy'. Gabe said as he let go of me," Do you want me to come over and help you study for that math test we have next week, Sammy?" I said as I pulled him in for another hug," I would love that, Gabe." Gabe said, " Here comes Dean and Cass, Sammy." I knew Dean loved Castiel but he never said anything to me. Gabe and I headed to our first class together.


	2. Chapter 2

After our last class before lunch Gabriel pulled me to the side and said," My little brother really likes your big brother, Sammy." I said as I pulled him in for a kiss," I think your right, Gabe." As we headed to the lunchroom I saw Dean and Cass sitting too close for my taste I said to Gabe as we sat down to eat our lunch," I think my mom is going to get mad when send her this pic of Dean and Cass." Gabe said as he took a bite from my sandwich," Yeah, Sammy, Mary is going to be so mad." I took the picture and sent it to my mom, Mary Winchester. Five minutes into eating Gabe's sandwich my mom had replied back. She said she would talk to Dean. She also said that she wanted to meet Gabe for the first time.

Later after school Gabe and I went to the parking lot to find the Impala gone Gabe said as he walked over to a 1975 Ford Gran Torino I said," Wow, Gabe, I love the Torino." He said," I know, Sammy, I thought you'd like it." And he gave me a big hug and kiss. At home my mom's car was gone and Dean's was not there as well. Gabe said as he sneaked a kiss," I guess your brother and mine are at my house." I just got out and went to the front door and opened it. Upstairs Gabe and I made it up to my room. Gabe said," Let's get to, Sammy." I nodded as I closed the door and locked it and Gabe got the blinds pulled down. I started to kiss Gabe and I tried to pull off Gabe's shirt, but Gabe was going for my jeans we had pulled off everything but our boxers. Gabe went for my boxers and I did the same. Then we heared a knock on my door Gabe and I stopped and listened it was my mom who was at the door. She said," Are you boys doing your homework?" Gabe whispered to me," Sammy, do we have to." I whispered back as I put my boxers and jeans and a shirt on," Yes, Gabe, we need to." Gabe got dressed and made up the bed and got our books out and put them on the bed with two pens and pencils. I unlocked my door and my mom said," Sam, are you and Gabriel studying?" I rubbed the back of my neck and lied," Yeah, mom, we are." She said," Well if you to lovebirds get hungry I made cookies." I said as I looked at Gabe," Thanks, mom." Gabe had already put the books and pens and pencils on the floor out of the way. I locked the door again as Gabe came over to me and started to kiss me. Gabe had his pants and boxers off and I took off his shirt as he unbuttoned my pants and took my boxers off.

I woke up and decied to get in the shower but Gabe was already awake and said," Where are you going, Samantha?" I said as I got clean clothes and boxers," I am going to take a shower, Gabe." Gabe said as he pulled on his boxers and a shirt," Can I come with you?" I said putting on my boxers and shirt," Gabe, my mom or Dean might hear us." Gabe frowned at me. " Fine, Gabe."

We made our way to the bathroom and Gabe locked the door as I put my clean clothes on the back of the toilet. Gabe was very quiet. Then a knock on the door made us jump. Dean said," Sammy, let me in or I'm telling mom your using all the hot water!" Gabe made sure Dean was in his room before we went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Hey guys I just want to let you know that Sam and Gabe are more than just friends.

Please forgive me for some of the spelling.


	3. Chapter 3

**You can** **send me fanart of the Novak's and the Winchester's** **on Tumblr at 1lokiodinson1 I will be receiving fan art as long as I keep writing for you guys.**

My mom said as Gabe and I sat down to eat our breakfast," Did you guys ever get any sleep last night, or did you do your homework." Gabe was hiding a smile as I said," Yes, mom, we did do our homework and we did sleep." Then Dean walked in and was on the phone with Castiel as he was finishing up mom look at him and said," Dean, can we talk?" He said as he sat down," Sure thing, mom." Gabe whispered to me," Hey, Sammy." I whispered back," What, Gabe?" He whispered," Your mom is going to say something about him and Cass."

At Gabe's house, Cass was on the couch playing a video game and Gabe said," Hey, Cassie, why don't you go over to Dean's." Cass just looked at his older brother then got off the couch to reveal his younger brother. Cass said," But, Gabe, remember what dad said just before he left." Gabe was just about to answer him when he heard Michael Jackson music from upstairs. Gabe said," Come on, Sammy, time to meet the rest of the family. You've already met Cass and Jakob. Time to meet our sister." I said as Gabe pulled me up the stairs," Gabe, I just thought it was you and Castiel." Gabe said," I have many secrets that I don't tell you like about my family, Sammy." Gabe knocks on a door that had pictures of The Beatles and Michael Jackson as I got a closer look at the pictures I saw that there was a girl in all of the pictures. The door opened to a beautiful young girl that looked a year younger than Gabe. Gabe said," Can we come in, Meredith?" She looked at me that at Gabe and said," As long as _he_ does not touch my stuff. Got that, Gabe." I looked at Gabe to see what he was going to say to her. Then Meredith said," Gabriel Novak!" Finally, Gabe said," Alright, Meredith Harrison Jackson Novak." I whispered to Gabe," Why does your sister have three last names, Gabe," Gabe whispered back," Why don't you ask my sister your self, Samantha." In Meredith's room was filled with pictures, albums, CD's, DVD's, and posters of The Beatles and Michael Jackson. She said," Gabe has told me all about you, Sam." I just looked around her room. Gabe said," Meredith your wings are showing!" She said as she looked in a full-length mirror," Well, Gabe, I did not know you were going to bring _him_ ," she pointed at me." And, Gabe." Gabe said as he pulled her into a hug," What, Meredith?" I was just looking at Gabe and Meredith fight. I looked at Gabe his wings were out now and the right one almost hit me in the head if I didn't duck in time. Meredith who was looking at me said," I am sorry, Gabe. I guess the secret is out now." Gabe said," Meredith, Sammy is the only one of the Winchesters to know of our little family secret." I said," What are you guys?" Gabe and Meredith both said," We are angels." I felt like I was going to pass out and I did.

I felt someone pick me up was it, Gabe or Meredith. I heard someone on the phone. They said," Don't worry, Mary, Samuel is fine he is at my house." I heard my mom say," Thank you for letting me know, Meredith." I woke and said," Hey, Meredith?" She said as her right wing moved," Yes, Sam." I looked down I saw her left wing was underneath me. I said," How did you get my mom's number, Meredith?" She said as she got up," Oh, I looked through your contacts in your phone, Sam." I said as I rubbed her right wing," Your wings are so soft, Meredith." She said," I know and they can support a humans body, Sammy." I said," Meredith, can I go home?" She said," Yes, Sammy, you can just let me put on some shoes."

In the driveway I saw Meredith had no wings, I said," Meredith, where are your wings?" She said," They are under my shirt, Sammy." I said as I got out of the Torino," Is this your car, Meredith?" She said as she followed me to the front door," Yes, it is, Sammy." Inside the house, Meredith said," Wow, Sammy, I love your house." I said as I opened the door," Mom, we're home!" Mary said," Sam, who is 'we'?" I said as I put my arm around Meredith's waist," Mom, this is." I paused and looked at Meredith." This is Meredith, she uh goes to my school but I only have one or two classes with her." My mom said," It is nice to meet you, Meredith." She nodded and I said," Mom, We'll be in my room."


	4. Chapter 4

In my room, Meredith sat on the end of my bed and said," Sammy, I like your room." I said as I sat down on the floor," Thank you, Meredith." I felt her hands in my hair. I put my head in her lap and she said as she looked down at my face," I love you, Sam Winchester." I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek," I love you too." Meredith said as she got up," Well, Sammy, I will face time you later tonight." I said as I got up too," Meredith, I don't have the face time app." She said as we walk downstairs," Check your phone when I leave, Sammy." I said checking my apps on my phone," Thank you, Meredith, I will definitely use it a lot." I gave her a big hug.

Back in my room I heard my phone go off I looked at it and unlocked it, then Meredith said," Hi, Sammy, how are you." I said," I am good, Meredith. What are you doing?" She said," I am trying to get a show on the road. What are you doing, Sammy?" I said as I went to the kitchen to get something to eat," Trying to find something to eat. I think my mom has some made some cookies I think. I could bring some over, Meredith." She said as she went down to her kitchen," I could make some brownies, pies, cakes, and some cookies too, Sammy, I will send Gabe to came and pick you up."

I made sure that Dean was in his room before I texted my mom and told her that I was going over to Meredith's house. I saw the Torino in the driveway. Gabe said," We need to pick up someone at the airport before I take you to my sister, Sam." As Gabriel said that I looked out the car window and said," You quit calling me 'Sammy', Gabe."

 **Hey, guys sorry for the short chapter. I have a lot of homework now and I am in college. So please send me a review if you can. I am also looking for fan art you can send it to me on Tumblr my username is 1lokiodison1. And we will see what happens to Sam when he is at Meredith's house.**


	5. Chapter 5

At the airport Gabriel left me in the car, he brought someone back with him. He said, " Sam, this is my nephew Jack." I said," Hi, Jack, how are you." Jack said," I am great, Sam. What about you." I said," I am good, Jack.

At Novak house Meredith said," Hi, Sammy, I missed so much." I said," I missed you to, Meredith, but it has been a few hours since we saw each other." She gave me a kiss and a hug as she said," We are going to watch a movie and eat all this food I made ok, Sammy." I said," What is the name of the movie we are going to watch, Meredith?" She said," We are going to have a Star Wars marathon." I said as I grabbed a triple chocolate chip cookie," How many movies is that, Meredith?" She said as she grabbed a tray for all of the food," There are seven Star Wars movies, Sammy."

We went upstairs to Meredith's room and then we wacthed all seven movies, then we heard Gabriel knock on her door and she said," Yes, Gabe, what is it." He said, " _Dad_ is _here_ , Meredith and _he_ wants to talk to all of us." I looked at Meredith as she said," What does _dad_ want, Gabe?" Gabriel said as he looked down at the floor," _He_ didn't say, Meredith. _He_ just said that _he_ wants us to have a family meeting."

As we got downstairs I saw Cass, Jakob, Jack, and their father, Gabriel said while he sat next to Jack," Sam, this is our dad Chuck Novak." I let go of Meredith's hand I said," Hello, Mr. Novka, my name is Sam Winchester." Chuck respond as he looked me up and down me," It's very nice to meet you, Sam. Tell me, Sam, do you have any siblings?" I answered him as I looked to Cass, he blushed and looked down at his feet," Yes, Mr. Novak, I have a brother name his is Dean." Chuck said as he to glanced at Cass," I would like to meet him someday, Sam." Meredith whispered to me," _He_ means right now." I whispered back," Does that mean I have to call him or does Cass need to get him?" She whispered back," I will tell Cass to pick him up from your house, Sammy." I got out my phone and texted Dean that Cass was on his way. Meredith went over to Cass and told to him.

Later Cass brought Dean to meet with Gabriel, Meredith, Cass, and Jakob's dad I watched Dean's body language, he was very calm and could not stay way from Cass. Mr. Novak said," Castiel, can tell me what is going on with you and Dean." Cass said as he looked at Dean than the floor," Dad, I.." Mr. Novak said," Castiel, you fell in love with a _human_." Then Dean said," wait humans can fall in love with Angels?" Mr. Novak said," Gabriel, I leave to look after your siblings and one of them falls in love with a human. That is it I am call Michael, and telling him to bring the rest of the family. Is that understood."


	6. Chapter 6

Once Mr. Novak was done talking to Cass he came over to Meredith and said," I am glad that you haven't fallen in love with a human, Meredith." As he gave her a hug she mouthed to me," I need to tell you something when we go back upstairs, Sam." I nodded.

Back upstairs in Meredith's room I walked over to the bed and sat down as Meredith said," Sam, we loved living together and then our dad had to split us up, and now he wants everyone back together because of what Cass did. Michael, Balthazar, Samandriel, and my young sister Anna are coming back home." She started crying. " I was kidnapped by a demon named _Crowley_ and he torched me, Sam, he nearly kill me too." She got off the bed and took off her shirt and turned around and I was looking at the scared on her back. I said," It's ok, baby, your ok you are here with me." She said as she pulled out her phone," I just don't want my dad to find out about us, Sam, he still thinks that me and Gabe are together." I picked up her shirt off the floor and putting it on over her head and I said asas she put her arms through the sleeves," What will we do if he does find out, Meredith?" She said as she put her head through the hole," I don't know, Sam, maybe run away like what me and Gabe did." I said," What when did you run away, Meredith?" She said as she got back on the bed," Way before we met, Sam, when me and Gabe where still together. Just like you and Dean. I said as I got up to go to the bathroom," How did you know that me and Dean where together, Meredith?" She said as she followed me to the door," I can." I said," You can what, Meredith?" She said," I can read people's thoughts, Sam." I said as I walked into her bathroom she followed me and I did not try to stop her," Meredith, can you give me a moment, because I really need to go." She said," Do you want me to leave, Sam?" I said as I looked at her," No, you can stay, Meredith." She said as she sat down on the edge of the bathtub," I remember when Michael and the rest of my brothers and sister where here, Sam, we would walk in on each other while we were talking a shower or going to the bathroom, plus I have seen all of my brothers naked so many times that I feel comfortable in here with you, Sam." I said," Even their privates I mean with your brothers, Meredith?" She said as she walked up behind me and gave me a hug as I was going to the bathroom," No, it does not, Sam." I said as I felt her hand on my stomach," Meredith, can I stay here with you tonight?" She said as she moved her hand closer to my cock," If it is ok with your mom, Sammy." I said as I put my hand over hers," I will text my mom when we go back to the bedroom." We walked back to her room and I had just got a reply from my mom saying that it was ok for me and Dean to stay with Meredith and Cass.

Later that night Gabriel knocked on Meredith's door and said," Dinner is ready if you want to come down and eat, Meredith." I looked at her and she said," Is _dad_ still here, Gabe?" He said," No he is not, Meredith, but someone else is here." She said as she went over to her closet," Gabe, we will be down soon." He as he left," Alright that will be fine, Meredith." When Gabriel shut the door behind him Meredith said," Sam, do you want to help me pick something out to wear and you can wear my clothes if you want?" I said," Ok so what do you have to wear, Meredith?" She said as she walked into her closet," Come and see for yourself, Sammy?" I said as I followed her into her closet," Wow you have a lot of clothes, Meredith, from the 60s through today." She said as she took off her clothes but she left her bra and underwear on," What have you not seen a girl's body before, Sam?" I said as I took off my clothes and left my boxers on," Wait you wear boxers too." I looked at her boxers they where soild green and she said," Yes, Sammy, I wear men's underwear." I said," Why do you wear men's underwear, Meredith?" She said as she putting on what I had picked out for her to wear," It is a habit that I can't break, Sam. Remember when you saw all of my pictures?" I saidas she picked something out for me to wear," Oh yeah I remember now you live with George Harrison and Michael Jackson. Am I am right, Meredith?" She said as she put on her tie for her suit that I had picked out," Yes, Sam, you are correct."

* * *

Hey guys just let me know how you like the story so far by leaving a review. Thank you guys so much.


	7. chapter 7

Downstairs Meredith grabbed my hand and pulled me to one of her older brothers as she said," Michael, I have missed you so much." Michael said," I missed you too, Meredith, and who is this." He looked at me as Meredith said," Michael, this is Sam Winchester and over there with Cass is Dean Winchester." Michael said," So Cass and his brother are together, Meredith, like together together?" She said as she grabbed my hand," Yes, Michael, they are and that's why _dad_ made you come back home." I looked at her and Michael said," What about you?" She said," I don't want _him_ to find out about us, Michael." I said as Michael looked at Dean and Cass started kissing each other," Well we don't have to tell your dad, Meredith." Michael looked over at Samandriel who was all by himself, and he called him over. I said," Meredith, when are we going to eat." She looked at Michael then he looked at Balthazar who said," What?" Meredith said," Balthazar, dinner." Then he left to go call a pizza for dinner. After a little while he came back with several types of pizza, and he put them on the table for every one to eat. I went over to where Dean and Cass where sitting and said," Dean, the pizza is here." He said as he and Cass got up together," Come on, Cass, let's see who can eat the most pizza."

Later after everyone had eaten most of the pizza that Balthazar had bought. We all went upstairs and everyone went to his or her room. Meredith said," Sam, what are you doing?" I said as I as my phone buzzed and looked at the text from one of me friends from school," I just need to check something and then I will be right there, Meredith." She said as she went to bed and sat down," Don't be to long, Sammy." I said as I went into the bathroom," I won't be." In the bathroom I called Bobby, he said," Hi, Sam, what have you been up to." I said," Hey, Bobby, what do you know about _angels_?" He said as I made sure that Meredith was not in here with me," Well angels can let people or their family members who love them see their wings. The lore says that if a human stairs at an angel the angels if it's male or female will fall in love with them, Sam." I said," Wait, Bobby, your saying I fell in love with an angel!" He said with a sigh," Yes, Sam, you fell in love with an angel, and so did Dean." I said," Well, Bobby, I better go now Meredith is probably wondering where I am." Back in Meredith's room she said," What took you so long, Sammy." I said as I looked at her," I was talking to my mom." She said," I know you are lying to me, Sam." I said nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

We stayed up late talking about her and her family. When the alarm went off and we got dressed in a hurry because we were late for school. Meredith drove fast and we made it before the first bell rang for our first class. We sat down as one of my friends came up to me and said," Hey, Sam, it's been a long time since we could talk to each other." I said," Yeah sorry man, I have been busy with my boyfriends family." Meredith said," Hi my name is Meredith Novak and you are." My friend said," My name is Jake Boman. It's nice to meet you. By the way, do you have a brother named Gabriel?" She said as she was looking at Cass who just walked in with messy hair," I'll be right back." She walks over to him and motioned for me to follow her so I did.

I followed her and Cass to the men's room and pulled Meredith aside and said," What are you doing, Meredith?" I pointed to the sign by the door." You can't go in there." She said," I have done this before, Sam. So be quiet or I am going to make you pay." I said," Fine." Inside the bathroom, Meredith and Cass were standing by the sink trying to fix his hair. Cass said," Meredith, Dean he, he." I just stood there and watched them talk about Dean. Meredith said," What happened, Cassie?" He said as he moved closer to her ear," He...he," his hands were shaking."He did something to me. Can I tell you when Sam isn't here, Meredith?" She said," Sure thing, Cass. You can tell me anything even though I am younger than you." Cass said as he looked at me," Why is _he_ doing this to me, Meredith?" I wanted to say something to Cass to make him feel better but I didn't.

 **Hey guys sorry that this chapter is short. I have been having problems with my Fanfiction app. And remember you can send me fan art to me on Facebook at Winchester brothers or on Tumblr at 1lokiodinson1.**


	9. chapter 9

When I came out of the bathroom I saw Dean, he said as he walked up to me," Have you seen Cass, Sammy?" I replied as I looked down at the floor," No, Dean, I haven't seen him. And stop calling me that." He said," Stop calling you what, Sammy?" I said," Srop calling me, Sammy, it's Sam." Dean said," Fine, Sam." I said," Jerk." He said," Bitch." Than Dean left me to my business, Meredith and Cass came out of the bathroom. She said," Cass, can you try and stay away from Dean." Cass said," So your telling me to stay away from Dean?" I replied," I think that Meredith is right, Cass." He said," Ok I will stay away from Dean, Meredith. But for how long?" I looked at her to see what she was going to say to Cass and she said," How about a week, Cassie."

When my last class before lunch was over, I went to go find Meredith to eat lunch with her and Cass. When Meredith and Cass found me She said," Hey, Sammy, how about we go out to eat lunch instead of eating here?" I said," Sure. But can we leave, Meredith?" She said," Gabe and I have done this before, Sam."

 **Hey guys sorry that this chapter is a little short. Leave me comments on where Meredith and Sam go out to eat with Cass.**


	10. Chapter 10

So Meredith pick a place to eat called The Burger Stand near the high school that's we were going to eat,after we ate we headed back to the school. Meredith and I headed to the men's room and we made out until we heard the door open. Meredith whispered,"Sam,our clothes are on the floor." The school call my dad and Meredith's dad.

After we got home, our dads went back to work and I went over to Meredith's house and stayed the night. We took a shower and made out on the bed. Meredith said,"Now we can spend more time together,Sammy." I replied as I watched her wings flap,"Yes we can." Then we heard a knock on her door and Michael said,"Meredith, come downstairs right now!"

When Meredith left her room and I could hear Meredith, Michael, and Chuck yelling. Then Meredith ran back into her room crying I whispered,"What's wrong?" Meredith whispered through the tears,"Dad found out that I fell in love with you, Sam."

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for the long wait on this chapter I got caught up in role playing with a friend. I hope you like. Please** **comment.**


	11. Chapter 11

"What?!" came my answer as I held her. Meredith just cried into my shoulder for a long time until I said,"You can stay with me at my house." She sniffed,"Really?" I said rubbing her back,"Yeah, really. Come on." Meredith said,"I need a shower." I said as she walked into the bathroom,"Do you need help?" She nodded as she grabbed a clean bra and boxers. I followed her into her bathroom and turned away when she started to get undressed and then she turned on the water and said,"Ok, you can come in on." I undressed and got in and washed her hair,"I like the way your shampoo smells." Meredith said as she turned around and caught me off guard,"Thank you, Sammy." I tried to keep my eyes on her face but they had other plans. They scanned Meredith body up and down. I thought, _Oh God, she beautiful._ "Sammy?" said Meredith as she waved her hand in front of my face to bring me out of my thoughts. "Hmm?" I replied. She said as she pointed down,"Your,um,hard." I mumbled,"Shit." I got out of the shower and put my boxers back on a long with the rest of my clothes.

"Mom!" I said as I opened the front door,"I'm home!" My mom said,"Sam, is that you?" I replied as I squeezed Meredith's hand,"Yes, mom, it's me!" My mom said,"What happened?" As her eyes went from me to Meredith and noticed that she had been crying and I said,"We got kick out of school." My mom turned back into the kitchen as she said,"So that's why your father is pissed." I nodded,"We're going to be in my room." My mom said,"Ok, Sam." Then Dean came in though the front door and said,"Well, well, Sammy, I heard you got kicked out of school. I thought I was the one who was going to get kick out not you." Meredith said,"F*ck off, Dean." That was the first time I heard her swear. Dean said with a smile,"I'd be glad to." Meredith punched him. "What the hell was that for!?" said Dean as our mom came out of the kitchen to find Dean holding his nose. "For being an assbutt." said Meredith as she turned around and went to my room.


	12. Chapter 12

Meredith was sitting on my bed when I opened the door,"Sorry about Dean, Meredith, but he can be a pain in the ass sometimes." She said,"It's fine." I closed my door and said,"How about we go out tonight?" Meredith said "Ok. But where are we going to go?" I said,"It's going to be a surprise." Meredith said as she kissed my cheek,"I love surprises,Sammy." I took a shower then got dressed as Meredith waited for me downstairs. "Don't stay out to late." said my mom. "We won't." I said as I opened the front door for Meredith.

"So where did you take me?" asked Meredith who had a blindfold covering her eyes. I said,"Take my hand." She took my hand."We are almost there." Meredith said as I took off the blindfold,"Where are we,Sammy?" I said,"We are going horseback riding." Meredith said,"Really?" I said Yes, really." Meredith hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe,"Can't breathe, baby." She said,"Oh, sorry." As she let go I said," Come on." Meredith took my hand as we walked into the barn. I said,"Which horse are you going to pick?" Meredith said,"I like this one." She was petting a tan horse with black socks,"He cute."

* * *

 **Hey guys thanks you so much for 575 views. Let me know what you think so far.**

 **Chapter 13 will be out soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

We rode for six hours before I got tired. Meredith drove us home I said,"I want you to stay with me." She said,"My Dad would not like it, but sure I'll stay." I said as she drove us back to my place,"You can sleep in the bed I'll sleep on the floor." Meredith said,"No, we will share your bed." Then I started to nod off the sleep.

The next morning I woke up with Meredith on my chest. I saw our clothes all over my floor I looked at my door to see that it was locked. Meredith moaned as she woke up. "Good morning, sleepyhead." I said as she kissed me on the cheek. "Mmmm." moaned Meredith as my mom called us down for breakfast. "Coming!" I yelled then,"We need to get dress." "No, I don't wanna get up." moaned Meredith. "My mom made bacon and pancakes." I said as I put on a clean pair of boxers. "Bacon?" moaned Meredith. "Yes, bacon." I said,"And if you want some you need to get up before Dean eats it all."

* * *

 **Hey guys thank you for 621 views. I'd never thought I would have a single view. Again Thank You so much. Please leave a** **review. I love you guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

Meredith and I made it down before Dean did. We sat down and Meredith took all but one piece of bacon and put maple syrup on her pancakes and bacon. My mom just looked at Meredith as Dean came down. Dean said,"Mom, what happened to the bacon?" Meredith waved at Dean as I laughed. Dean got mad and punched her in the face which made her mad and she turned into a timber werewolf and jumped on him as my dad came into the kitchen with a gun. Meredith growled at him and Dean and ran upstairs to my room. I ran upstairs after her.

I heard my parents fighting over if Meredith should stay or go back home. I found her crying in the corner of my room with her wings around her body. "Hey." I whispered. Her wings moved wings to show her face as she sniffed. "Come here." I whispered as I held my arms out for her and she ran into them and I held her as my mom came in. I felt something warm running down my back my mom mouthed, _Her nose is bleeding._ "Meredith, let me look at your nose." I whispered. She said,"Why?" "I just want to see if your nose is fine." I said. She pulled back and said,"What's wrong with my nose?"

* * *

 **Wow 638 views. Thank you guys. Please leave me a review and tell me how you like the story so far.**


	15. Chapter 15

I looked at her nose and said,"It's not broken which is good." Then the doorbell rang and my mom went to answer it Meredith and I stayed quiet until we heard footsteps then a knock on my door and Lucifer saying,"Can I come in?" Meredith sat down on my bed as I opened the door. Lucifer said,"Wolfy, what happened to your nose?" As he saw the blood. Meredith didn't answer. I said,"Dean punched her in the face for leaving him only two pieces of bacon." "Let me guess." said Lucifer,"You pissed off Dean because you want meat, Wolfy." Meredith nodded. I said,"Well we were up before Dean." Lucifer said,"Let's get you cleaned up, Wolfy. Sam, do you have any boxers she can borrow?" I said,"Sure." I got a pair out and handed them to Lucifer as he said,"May we use your bathroom?" I said,"Sure." As Lucifer held his hand out for Meredith and she took it.

They came back after an hour. Meredith looked like she had been crying and her nose was bruised. Lucifer had wet hair. I thought, _He must have helped her?_ She laid down on my bed. "She doesn't want to come home while our Dad is there." whispered Lucifer. I said,"Why?" He said,"She doesn't want to get yelled at." I said,"She can stay with me as long as she wants." He said,"I'll bring some of her stuff over." I said,"Ok." Lucifer said as he turned to leave my room,"Now, Wolfy, you get some sleep." Meredith nodded. I watched Meredith sleep for a few minutes then I decided to go and talk to Dean. I knocked on his door and he said,"Come in!" I opened his door to find him changing clothes for a date with Cass. "What do you want, Sam?"asked Dean as he put on a shirt. I said,"Why did you punch Meredith?" He said as he took his boxer briefs off and put on a clean pair,"Because she ate all the bacon, Sam!" I yelled back,"She's part werewolf she needs meat, Dean!" I slammed his door on the way out and went back to my room to find Lucifer giving Meredith a stuffed wolf.


	16. Chapter 16

Meredith hugged it as Lucifer said,"She loves that thing." I said,"Who gave it to her?" Lucifer said,"Michael. And no not Michael Jackson. My brother." I said,"Oh." Lucifer said,"I'll call you later, Wolfy." Meredith nodded. Before Lucifer left Meredith hugged him as she whispered,"Don't leave me." He whispered back,"I'll be back later." Meredith walked back over to my bed and went to sleep. My mom knocked on my door. I said,"Come in!" My mom said,"I'll buy you a mini-fridge, a microwave, and plastic wear, and some food." I asked,"Why?" My mom said,"So that way you and Meredith can stay up here and not be bothered by Dean." I said,"Oh." as Meredith moaned in her sleep. My mom left for the store soon after Dean left to go see Cass. A few hours later Meredith woke up. I said,"Hey, sleepyhead." as she woke up as my mom was setting up the mini fridge, microwave, and cabinets for us. Meredith said,"What's going on, Sammy?" I said,"Now we don't need to go downstairs and eat. We can eat up here." She said,"Oh."

The next day Lucifer told us to meet him at the mall. So Meredith drove us to the mall she parked her car and we walked into the mall hand in hand. I said as we were trying to find Lucifer,"What's your favorite shop?" Meredith said,"I don't know, Sammy." We finally found Lucifer in the food court. Lucifer said,"Hey, Wolfy." Meredith said,"Don't call me that in public, Luci." He said,"Fine." She said as she took my hand in her's,"So, Luci, why did you want to meet here?" Lucifer looked at the ground and said nothing. Meredith said,"Let's get out of here, Sammy." We turned to leave when Lucifer said,"Wait! Dad wants you to stay at grandma and grandpa's." She said,"Why?" He said,"He thinks Sam's a bad influence on you." She said,"No he's not, Luci!" I said,"The bad influence in my family would be Dean." Lucifer said,"Well what am I going to do with you, Meredith." She said,"How about Sammy and I stay in a hotel, Luci." I said,"I agree with her, Lucifer." Lucifer was quiet now as he texted Reggie.


	17. Chapter 17

When Meredith and I got back to my house, we packed a bag and waited for her Uncle Reggie. Meredith ran out to meet up with her uncle when he pulled into the driveway,"Uncle Reggie!" Reggie said,"Hey, kiddo!" as he hugged her. I came out with two bags and said,"Hi, Reggie." He said,"You kids ready to go?" Meredith said,"Yes, Uncle Reggie, we're ready." as she got in his car,"Where are we going?" He said,"I can't tell you." She said as I sat next to her,"Why?" He said as he started his car,"Because Lucifer told me not to that's why." She said,"Hpm." Then she kissed me, and I kissed back I felt her slip tongue into my mouth, and I moaned as I felt her hand go under my shirt. Then Reggie cleared his throat and made us jump,"Not in my car." Meredith said,"Sorry, Uncle Reggie." He said,"Can you two wait to have sex when we get to where we are going to first?" Meredith and I both said,"Yes,(Uncle) Reggie."

The next morning I found ourselves in a room in a hunter's safe house. Meredith moaned in her sleep as I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I was in the shower when Meredith came into the bathroom for something. I said,"Morning!" She said,"Mmm." I stuck my head out of the shower curtain,"Not a morning person?" She said,"Hell no. I am a night owl." I said,"Oh, then why are you up?" She said as she yawned,"Because Uncle Reggie woke me up that's why." I said,"Why would he do such a thing?" She said as she kissed me,"For breakfast." I said as I kissed back,"Mmmm, breakfast." She said,"Then let's go eat, Sammy." I said,"Ok."

We walked out of our room and down the hall to the kitchen. Meredith said,"Mmmm, bacon." Reggie said,"That's right, Meredith, you can have all the bacon you want." She said,"Really, Uncle Reggie?" He said,"Really." After we ate, Reggie showed us around. Meredith said,"Is there a pool, Uncle Reggie?" Reggie said,"Yes, but did you bring your swimsuit." She said,"Yes, Uncle Reggie."


	18. Chapter 18

We swam for hours before we got hungry. Before walking into the kitchen for lunch, we took showers and got dressed. Reggie said, "You kids hungry?" We nodded as we sat down. He said, "Alright then have a sit and the food will be out of the oven soon." Meredith said, "Ok, Uncle Reggie. What are we having for lunch?" Reggie said, "Your mom's Mac Cheese." Meredith said, "Yeah!" I giggled as Meredith hugged me, and I hugged her back. Reggie took the food out and gave us some food, and we ate, and we talked. Meredith said, "What else is here, Uncle Reggie?" Reggie said," I don't know." I kissed her.

That night Meredith moaned in her sleep, I whispered, "Mere?" Meredith woke up and ran to the bathroom. I said, "Meredith, are you ok?" She said, "I started." I rubbed her back, "Shhhhh." We stayed up the rest of the night. I fell asleep at 6 in the morning Meredith fell asleep at 5:55 am. Reggie knocked on the door and I opened it. Reggie said,"How is she?" I said,"She started." Reggie nods,"She'll be grumpy and moody like a caged wolf, Sam, keep an eye on her and if her cramps get any worse call me and we will take her to the hospital." I nodded.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hey guys srry if ch. 18 is so short. I promise that ch. 19 will be longer. I am rping on Wattpad's pms, Amino, in pms on the website and on the FF app,** **and on discord. And check out _Intoxicated Lust_. Thx for the 2 reviews and 781 views. Keep it up. love yall.**

 **AKF**


End file.
